El sueño
by Soley de Lioncourt
Summary: YAOI¡¡-FUMA-KAMUI-(CAP.UNICO)Te imaginas que alguien muy querido para tì te "ultrajara" mientras duermes...


**El sueño**

Por: * *Soley-chan* *

Serie: X-1999

Advertencia: este fic es ***Yaoi***  Fumma Monou-Kamui Shirou.

Toda reacción desfavorable, suspenda su lectura.( esto esta bajo responsabilidad del lector)

Nota: los  personajes utilizados son propiedad de CLAMP,

Aquella noche, el joven Kamui Shirou, se encontraba mirando las estrellas en el fondo negriazul que cubre la tierra, sentado  en la rama de un árbol, a su lado, como a tres metros yacía el templo Togakushi, donde vivían aún  los Monou, al menos los dos Monou que quedaban, sus amigos de la infancia, Fumma y Kotori. Apenas hace dos días que había muerto el padre de ellos dos, y él se sentía culpable de alguna manera, ya que aquella espada era la que su madre le había encargado proteger en su regreso a Tokio, y por su culpa fue asesinado el señor Kiougo.

En esos momentos no le interesaba ningún destino de la tierra, ni hacer caso alguno de aquel extraño sueño que le había hecho ver una visionaria de sueños llamada Hinoto...no le interesaba. Solo quería estar con ellos, sus seres queridos, que era lo único que le quedaba después de la muerte de su madre.

-¿Kamui?

-ah...eres tu Fumma ...-dijo Kamui, mirando hacia abajo, acto seguido se bajó de la rama del árbol.

Fumma se acercó a él, se recargó en el árbol, quedaron lado a lado.

-ya no pienses en eso Kamui...no me gusta que pongas esa cara de tristeza...-dijo Fumma interpretando los pensamientos de Shirou.

-Fumma....lo siento...

-si tu estás triste, yo también lo estaré...-agregó Fumma, volviéndose hacia Kamui, acarició con dulzura su mejilla.

Kamui lo miró fijamente...

-Yo no quería que esto sucediera...yo solo deseaba que tu, Kotori y el tío Kiougo fueran felices y estuvieran tranquilos...tal vez no debí volver a Tokio...no...-bajó la mirada...

-Kamui...-Fumma acercó ahora su otra mano , rodeando ambas mejillas de él con sus manos, acercó su rostro a Shirou para mirarlo  mejor-Kamui...El que hayas regresado ha sido lo mejor  que pudo sucederme...es lo único que me reconforta, es lo único que me hace olvidar la tristeza...él tenerte aquí...

Kamui se quedó en silencio, poco a poco levantó su rostro y observó que los labios de Fuma estaban muy próximos, y sus ojos lo miraban con ternura...pudo escuchar en medio del silencio que los rodeaba, los latidos de su propio corazón, algo comenzaba a inquietarlo...

Los brazos fuertes de Fumma rodearon el frágil cuerpo de Kamui, y lo estrechó contra su propio cuerpo, Kamui correspondió a su abrazo, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo...sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho...

Fumma se separó un poco de él, Kamui se sentía desconcertado, lo tomó por sorpresa lo que venía. Fumma acarició con sus dedos  aquellos labios rosados y pequeños, sensuales, y acercó su boca, hasta que esas dos bocas quedaron fundidas en un beso largo y pasional. En esos momentos en la mente de Kamui todo se desvaneció, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los labios de él apretados contra los suyos...

Kamui se separó de Fumma...como si acabara de salir de una especie de trance...

-Esto... no esta bien Fumma...suéltame-dijo entrecortadamente, tratando se soltarse de su amigo, quien aun lo tenía rodeándolo con sus brazos muy fuerte.... 

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Fumma, sin soltarlo, agachando su cabeza para quedar frente a frente con él...

-Tu...tu sabes por... que...-agregó Kamui,  sin mirar a Fumma a los ojos...-por favor...

-no...no sé a que te refieres Kamui... -dijo Fumma con su voz grave, sin dejar que  se soltara, mientras Kamui forcejeaba...

-¡¡suéltame¡¡ Fumma...-pero Fumma no lo soltaba...-¿Qué sucede contigo?...

Fumma apretó con mas fuerza a Kamui contra él, y se acercó a su oreja... le susurró:

-Acaso no te has dado cuenta...de lo mucho que ** te quiero**...Kamui...-Kamui se quedó paralizado, volvió a sentir algo extraño en su pecho, su corazón seguía latiendo rápido...-Kamui...yo sé que tu sientes lo mismo...

Después de un minuto de silencio a su alrededor, por fín habló Kamui, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta...

-Estas confundido...no sabes...no...sabes lo que dices Fumma...

-Si lo sé...lo sé perfectamente...como también se que mañana talvez ya no sea lo mismo, y nuestro destino sea muy diferente...quiero que lo sepas, que lo sepas siempre...pase lo que pase...suceda lo que suceda...Kamui...

Fumma se separó de Kamui, lo soltó de su atadura, y comenzó a alejarse, de regreso a la casa, abrió la puerta...

-Será mejor que entres Kamui, está comenzando a hacer frío, Kotori ya terminó de preparar la cena...-dijo Fumma, sin mirar al jovencito que hace unos momentos tenía entre sus brazos...entró, dejando la puerta abierta, para Kamui.

Pero el joven Shirou se quedó de pie, junto al árbol, con la mirada al suelo,  meditando las palabras que Fumma le había transmitido segundos antes...

*    *    *

-Espero que te haya gustado el asado Kamui

-sí, gracias...estuvo delicioso ...Kotori...-dijo Kamui, con las palabras secas en la boca, sin sonreír...

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó la chica del cabello rubio rizado.

Kamui miró a Fumma fugazmente, y se volvió de nuevo a lo que quedaba de su asado...ya no tenía hambre.

-gracias por la cena... me iré a dormir, buenas noches Kotori...Fumma...

-buenas noches Kamui-dijo Kotori sonriéndole, el brillo de sus ojos al mirarle delataba lo mucho que lo quería.

Sin embargo Kamui se sentía confundido, sí, ahora el estaba confundido.

Se dirigió a subir las escaleras, se detuvo a la mitad del camino. La habitación en la que dormía era la de Fumma, al menos eso había hecho desde hace dos días que llegó ahí; Fumma y Kotori le pidieron que se quedara con ellos, ya que no tenía a donde mas ir.

Mientras seguía ahí de pié a la mitad de las escaleras, sin querer, meditando entrar en la habitación, una mano grande tocó su hombro...

-no tienes que quedarte conmigo si no quieres...Kamui...puedo prepararte la habitación que usaba mi padre...-se sobresaltó un poco, no sabía por qué, Fumma estaba justo detrás de él...

-no..no es eso...me quedaré contigo...pero puedo irme ala otra...si no quieres...-dijo Kamui, con nerviosismo en la voz

-no...no hay problema...bueno, entra...-lo tomó de los hombros y lo condujo a la recámara

Mientras se cambiaban de ropa, no se dijeron ni una palabra, el silencio era incómodo, sin embargo aquel mismo silencio mantenía tranquila el alma de Kamui. Había dos futones  en el suelo, uno a medio metro del otro. Apenas la noche anterior se habían dormido tarde mientras hablaban sobre los momentos que recordaban cuando eran niños y jugaban en el templo; pero esta noche parecía que no iba  a haber la misma confianza...

-...Kamui...-dijo Fumma en tono bajo, sentado sobre su futón, de espaldas a Kamui, él apagaba la luz de la habitación.

-..si...Fumma...-contestó al fin Kamui, mientras él tambien se acomodaba para dormir, parecía algo inquieto.

-perdón...-dijo en voz aún mas baja...

-¿Qué?-preguntó pues no lo había escuchado con claridad

-perdóname...

-¿De qué debería perdonarte yo?...

-...

Fumma no contestó, el silencio envolvió el lugar de nuevo, Kamui pensó que él ya se había dormido, así que el también intentó hacer lo mismo...y mientras lo intentaba, las palabras de Fumma rondaban por sus pensamientos como pájaros en una jaula rehusantes a salir. Se concentró en cerrar los ojos, en no pensar en nada más, el sueño comenzó a vencerle al fin, y se quedó dormido.

_¿Dónde estoy?...se preguntó a sí mismo, tratando de ubicar aquel lugar...-estoy aún en la habitación...pero...-agregó-¿Por qué todo se ve tan borroso?...-caminó un paso adelante...-¡hay alguien ahí¡...-pudo mirar una especie de sombra reflejada en la pared frente a la ventana...-¿Quién eres?...-se acercó más...junto a la ventana estaba Fumma...-¡Fumma¡-pero Fumma no parecía hacerle caso, tenía los ojos cerrados, vestía un traje negro, con un corbatín rojo, tenía en las manos una pequeña navaja...._

_-¿Fumma?-Fumma abrió los ojos, lo miró tiernamente y le dedicó una sonrisa, Kamui parpadeó, Fumma ya estaba frente a él, se quitaba el corbatín rojo. Se lo colocó a Kamui alrededor del cuello, sin atárselo. Lo miró a los ojos nuevamente, sin decir palabra, y le paso un dedo por el pecho, lentamente, hasta que llegó a su  ombligo, sobre la camisa.... Fumma levantó la mano  en la que tenía la navaja, Le pasó a Kamui el otro brazo por la espalda, rodeándolo, y ya sujeto, pasó con fuerza la navaja por el mismo camino que había recorrido su dedo, desgarrándole la camisa y dejando una larga marca en su piel,-¡aghh¡...Fumma ¿Qué te...- Aquello le dolió a Kamui tanto como si hubiera sido real, pero Fumma siguió de pié frente a él, dejó de rodearlo, y con sus dos manos deslizó hacia atrás la camisa rota, dejando al desnudo  su espalda y pecho. Comenzó a besarlo en los labios, despeinaba sus sedosos cabellos negros, Kamui intentó moverse pero no pudo, el suelo le tenía apegadas las plantas de los pies, tampoco pudo mover sus manos..Sintió un escalofrío. -¿Fumma?..¡¿Por que no me contestas?¡...-Su voz fue ahogada, sintió congelados los labios, pero ahí no hacía frío, tampoco podía articular palabras...se escuchó el sonido de la navaja al dar con el suelo..._

_El joven Monou era mas alto que él, y algo mas grande, lo tenía  aprisionado entre sus brazos, pasó su lengua por el cuello de Kamui, y luego por su oreja...El joven Shirou intentaba moverse pero su cuerpo siguió sin responder a sus mandatos, podía sentir con claridad  cada  "cosa" que Fumma le hacía a su cuerpo. Pero no quería sentirlo, quería alejarse de ahí, algo extraño le sucedía a Fumma... aquello no tenía que ser Fumma_

_¿O sí?..._

_Fumma se separó de él...lo empujó, Kamui cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con la pared, no pudo moverse nuevamente, su cuerpo parecía una marioneta que solo Fumma podía controlar...pero...¿Por qué?...El joven Monou se había quitado el saco y la camisa y ahora  estaba sobre él,  mirándolo fijamente, estaba jadeando...-¡Suéltame Fumma¡-quería gritar, pero sus labios no lo permitían, comenzaba a angustiarse, sintió sudor corriendo por su rostro...¿Por qué se sentía tan asustado, tan nervioso?...Fumma  recorrió con su mano el pecho de Kamui, se detuvo,  comenzó a bajar lentamente, hasta que llegó a su pantalón...-no...Fumma...no...-Desabrochó su pantalón, le bajó el cierre, con sus dos manos jaló fuertemente la prenda, de los extremos, hasta que llegó a los tobillos y se lo quitó completamente, hizo lo mismo con la última prenda que quedaba sobre el cuerpo del pequeño joven Shirou  y ahora estaba completamente desnudo...sintió vergüenza, sintió temor.._

_-...¿Qué te propones?...por favor Fumma...¡¡Que te pasa¡¡-siguió suplicando, aunque sabía que él no lo escuchaba, su voz no se escuchaba, seguía sin poder moverse...de la frente de Kamui seguía corriendo el sudor, su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte..._

_Fumma volvió a tocarlo, sus manos estaban frías como hielo, ya se deslizaban por sus brazos, su pecho, su tórax, y por sus muslos, provocándole sensaciones de éxtasis...pero al mismo tiempo, de terrible temor...No ¡no quería sentir nada¡ ¡No quería que eso estuviera pasando¡...¡¿por que no podía moverse?¡¡¿por que no podía evitarlo?¡...Fumma estaba jadeando, comenzó a besarlo sin freno, y llevó su mano helada hasta la entrepierna de Kamui.._

_-¡ahh¡ No Fumma...¡¡...-siguió suplicando dentro de si mismo, no se escuchaba su voz...Fumma acarició sus genitales, le provocó algo extraño, como si no quisiera que se detuviese, ¡Pero si quería¡ -hhh....a....hhhh..aaa...hghh...a...por favor...hhh...¡¡-_

_Fumma se detuvo, y ahora, dando una pausa, mientras seguía sin dejar de mirar a Shirou a los ojos con asecho, ahí, en el suelo,  con su cuerpo frágil, pequeño, con unos ojos que irradiaban inocencia, y que ahora estaban comenzando a humedecerse...Desabrochó  su propio pantalón ahora, y con gran rapidez se apartó de el y de su ultima prenda, ahora estaban parejos, Fumma seguía jadeando,  se llevó la mano hacia su entrepierna, estaba muy excitado.._

_Kamui observó la escena, cerró los ojos fuertemente, aún seguía sudando, sin poder moverse, sin poder gritar...-¡¡Fuma...¡por favor¡¡No...No Fumma...No¡¡-_

_El joven Monou, lo levantó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, Kamui podía sentir aquellos brazos ahora en su espalda deslizándose suavemente, proporcionándole caricias que le hacían sentir de nuevo éxtasis, excitación que no deseaba sentir...Fumma volvió a su cuello, se quedó apretándolo contra su boca, Kamui sintió algo de dolor...-¡¡hhhhhh...ha...hhhhhh..ha....gg.aahhhh¡...aquello ya no era éxtasis.. se convertía en algo más...¡No¡_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué me haces esto Fumma?¡¡¡¡¡¡......._

_Fumma volvió a  tirar a Kamui al suelo,  cayó de bruces, se colocó sobre él, disfrutó un buen rato acariciándolo, aquello parecía darle mas placer, se detuvo. Paso sus manos por la piel suave de aquellos glúteos..._

_-¡¡No quiero Fumma¡¡Déjame¡¡no¡...._

_Kamui seguía inmóvil, solo podía sentir, y sentir, sin poder hacer nada... no quería que sucediera...estaba asustado...pero al mismo tiempo..._

_-¡¡¡¡Aghhhhhh¡¡¡hhhh....ha...ha...-sintió dolor, mucho dolor...estaba sufriendo...Fumma gemía de placer...ahora estaba dentro de Kamui, penetrando cada vez más... y él no podía soportarlo..-Fumma ¡NOO¡...hgh...-Una lágrima surgió de sus ojos, y después otra, estaba llorando..._

_.-¡¡¡¡No quiero¡¡¡¡No quiero Fumma¡¡¡-pudo escuchar su voz, pudo escuchar su grito, al fin pudo mover los labios.-¡¡¡¡No quiero¡¡¡....-dejó de sentir a Fumma dentro de él...pero el dolor seguía...y no solo en su cuerpo, si no también en su corazón...se preguntaba desesperadamente¿ por qué?...¿Por qué Fumma, si era su amigo, su ser querido le había hecho aquello?....¿Por qué había sucedido aquello?...se preguntó también si podía despertar...quería salir de aquel sueño...de aquella pesadilla..._

_Pudo mover los brazos... y se los llevó a la cara... siguió sollozando amargamente sobre el suelo..._

_-¡no quiero Fumma¡¡no quiero Fumma¡....no por favor...no quiero ....no...no..._

_-_**Kamui¡¡**

_-No... ¡no...¡ no quiero.... _

_-_**Kamui¡¡ **

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡Fumma¡¡¡¡¡_

**-¡Aquí estoy¡ ¡ despierta Kamui¡¡..... ¡tranquilo Kamui¡**

Kamui Shirou abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado, frente a él vio la cara de Fumma, estaba de rodillas frente a él  lo tenía levantado con sus dos brazos fuertes, lo había sacudido para que despertara y se veía preocupado.

-¿Estas bien Kamui?...-Kamui estaba sudoroso, su cabello estaba mojado, su cuerpo también. Miró  a Fumma vagamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, como apenas volviendo a la realidad, y así era, de pronto empujó a Fumma para que lo soltara, se llenó de terror cuando  recordó lo que acababa de vivir y vio a Fumma al despertar. Aún era de madrugada, el sol no había salido y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación tenuemente...

 Y aquello había sido tan real, tan vivido...¿Cómo pudo experimentar todo aquello como había sido, en un simple sueño?...

-¿Kamui?-Kamui se alejaba de él, no quería estar cerca nuevamente, no quería verlo, todo estaría bien si no tenía que verlo...

Se escuchó un Tock, Tock!! En la puerta.

-¿Hermano? ¿Kamui?¡ Están bien?¡¡-era la voz de Kotori del otro lado de la puerta...

-sí estamos bien Kotori...-alzó la voz Fumma, tranquilamente, sin quitarle la mirada a Kamui. quien lo miraba fríamente, con temor, como si él fuera una aparición fantasmagórica o algo así...

-pero... escuché gritos...-agregó Kotori, quien por alguna razón, no podía entrar a la habitación...estaba puesto el cerrojo.

-No te preocupes Kotori, Kamui solo tuvo una pesadilla...ya esta bien...puedes irte a dormir...-terminó de decir Fumma, aún sin quitarle a Kamui los ojos de encima.

**-.**es..esta bien...hermano...-se escucharon los pasos de Korori alejándose, su habitación estaba en el piso de abajo, segundos después el ruido de una puerta que se cerró...

-Kamui...-dijo Fumma, levantándose y caminando hacia Kamui, ya se había arrinconado demasiado...-...¿Se puede saber  que estabas soñando?...

-...

-estas sudando, tienes lágrimas en los ojos...-agregó, y se colocó nuevamente de rodillas, dirigiéndose a Kamui, que estaba frente a él...

Kamui miró el suelo...

-¿No puedes decirme?-Fumma hablaba muy seriamente, su volumen de voz era bajo...- ¿acaso fue algo horrible?...¿te...atormenta?...

Kamui se levantó lentamente del piso, casi tropieza con algo en el suelo. Y dejando a Fumma sin respuesta, salió del cuarto, le costó trabajo quitar el cerrojo...¿El no recordaba haber puesto cerrojo antes de dormir?...

-....no... yo creo que no... -susurró Fumma cuando lo vio salir, Kamui no lo escuchó...

Entró en el baño, cerró la puerta. Se sentía aún mareado, como si no pudiera sostenerse bien de pié, sintió un dolor bajo su espalda... se recargó en el lavabo, vio su rostro en el espejo, seguía bañado en sudor, estaba su cabello mojado y despeinado, miró sus ojos, enrojecidos..., sus mejillas rosadas, como si hubiese terminado de hacer ejercicio y estuviese agotado...así se sentía...Miró algo en su cuello,  eran unas marcas de mordidas amoratadas, y tres moretones en el lado derecho...

_¿Pero...._

Siguió revisándose, vio con horror, que la camisa de su pijama estaba rota, desgarrada por delante en línea vertical, su pecho estaba al descubierto...y peor aún, había una fina línea rojiza, marcada en su piel, desde su pecho hasta su ombligo ...

_¡¡¡¡¿Pero....¡NO¡..._

Se abrazó a si mismo, sintió como su  corazón dio un vuelco, sus entrañas se retorcían  por el desconcierto y la angustia...y su alma adolorida sollozaba en silencio por aquel dolor irremediable...

Aquello no fue un sueño.... había sido real...

***  *  *  FIN *  *  ***

**Nota de la autora:...¡ouch¡...espero que nadie quiera matarme por esto...estaba tan deseosa de escribir un fic Yaoi desde hace mucho...y  es el  primer fic Yaoi que hago...creo que no sirvo para relatar un Lemon, aunque en este caso fue mas parecido a una violación inevitable...no me gusta entrar en detalles extremos por eso no lo hice mas largo...y nuevamente ¡ouch¡ si...este  fic fue el resultado...por favor díganme con sinceridad  lo que piensan...y si  puedo seguir con mis intentos de Fics `depravatorios o mejor debería retirarme y aceptar  que soy un fracaso....¿creen que a Kamui le haya gustado la experiencia?...°~° Mi mail para cualquier crítica, demanda, comentario o algo así por favor a : ****soleydelioncourt@yahoo.es **** ò soleydelioncourt@hotmail.com**

**Se aceptan ****reviews**** de cualquier tipo... ya saben...en  esta página.**


End file.
